A Flower Quickly Fading
by LikePlastic
Summary: Camp Mason Hills, a place for people who are at a rough spot in life. A place where people turn things around and start over. A place where no one's completely sane.
1. Auditions!

**Alright lufflies, we're going to give this a shot and see how it goes m'kay? You know the drill, fill out the form, see if you get a part, but seriously, please use detail, Chances are, if you don't give me detail, your audition will be one of the last i consider using in the story. I don't want to be mean, but the more details I have, the more accuratly i write about you character, and the more fun it is! every auditioner will be mentioned in the story at some point! **

**PLOT: Camp Mason hills, a summer camp for people with screwed up lives, kids who were abused, kids who can't pull their act together, this camp has a way of helping to turn lives around. The Jonas boys, where do they come in? they aren't there because they have problems, they are there to give back. That camp turned their mother's life around when she was a teenager, so they are doing somthing special, but they're in for the surprise of their lives. They don't meet a bunch of depressed angsty kids, they meet up with a bunch of strong-willed teens who want to live life to the fullest, no matter what that entails. From giant prank wars to teenagers fingerpainting on their faces, it all happens at camp, those jonas boys are in for the ride of their lives! **

**PARTS:**

**MAIN-**

**MAIN's BFF**

**A COUNCILOR-**

**A CAMPER-**

**(there are many camper and councilor roles, don't hesitate to audition for them, because in case you havn't noticed, i havn't told you who the love interests are, think about that - )**

FORM:

name-

nicknames-

age (can I change it?)-

style-

personality-

fav JB and why-

fav JB song and why-

fav non JB song and why-

fav candy-

fav movie-

fears (you'll see why)

personality flaws (we all have them!)

play and instruments?

fav food-

weird habits-

words you say a lot-

do you swear?

Play any sports?

Any extra stuff?

will you comment? honestly?

edit/ I need a physicl discription:

**No idea when I'm closing auditions, but they won't be open for too long, as soon as I post the next chapter, then audtions are closed! (although if you miss auditions and still review, tell me and I'll find you a part)**


	2. Cast List

**Thanks everyone for auditioning, it really was a difficult decision, and I hope you're happy with your parts!**

PARTS:

**MAIN:**

kate

**BFF:**

Nikki

**Campers:**

Giovanna

Erayne

angela

**Councilors:**

Hollister Grace

hailey

lizet (darkcrystalwings)

**If anyone missed auditions and still wants a part, pm me your info and I'll find you a spot. OR, if I accidenly forgot to give you a part, tell me! **

**And to those of you with a part, you start showing up in the second or third chapter! And remember, I'm still not telling you the love interests are! **

**First Chapter will be up soon (hopefully)**


	3. Meet Kate!

**OK, here's the first chapter! all characters will be introduced soon! I promise! and for those of you who have auditioned after the cast list was posted, you will be campers! **

Carol smiled brightly at the three boys standing in front of her. "Welcome to Mason Hills Summer Camp, It's an honor to have you here." She said, shaking each of the boy's hands.

"It's a pleasure to be here, we can't wait to play music for all the kids, our mom has told us so many stories about when she came here." The oldest boy said.

"Yeah, it's great that we get to help kids who have had some trouble in life." The youngest added.

Carol's smile widened. "I'm sure the campers will be incredibly excited to spend a week at camp with the Jonas Brothers, and it's so nice of you to stay for the entire summer." She said. Nick, Joe and Kevin grinned, as a teenager their mom had gone through a rough patch and this camp had set her life back on track. "Oh, before I forget, Nick and Joe, because you are 15 and 17, you two will be treated as campers, that also means you follow the rules. Kevin, you will be one of councilors at the music activity, and you will be one of the councilors for the fifteen through seventeen year old boys." Carol said. Joe and Nick exchanged glances, Kevin would be their councilor? The boys nodded to show that they had heard and were in agreement. "Ok, I'll just get one of my head councilors to take you to your cabin." she said, then she turned towards the dining hall.

"Kate!" She called. The boys raised an eyebrow as a girl crawled out from underneath the low dining hall porch. She had black hair with blue highlights and grey eyes that seemed to stare right through them, and she was holding a wrench.

"Ok, all the pipes are in order for when the campers get her at four!" she said happily. The boys looked her up and down, she was wearing the girl's councilor uniform that consisted of short grey athletic shorts, tall black knee socks and a long sleeve black shirt that said Mason Hills Staff in grey lettering. Her hair was pulled into braids and she had completed her outfit with a pair of old red converse.

"Nice shoes." Joe said, gesturing towards her feet, apparently the girl hadn't noticed the brothers yet.

"Thanks! Oh, wait, you must be the Jonas Brothers! Carol, was I supposed to take them to their cabin?" she asked.

Carol nodded, "Boys this is Kate, she is one of my best councilors, she's the camp mechanic, and the resident genius. Without her this camp probably wouldn't be running." Carol exclaimed, looking fondly at Kate.

The girl turned red and kicked at the dirt, "you give me too much credit.' she muttered.

"Nonsense, you are amazing!" carol said.

" Well, let me just put my wrench away and I'll take care of these guys!" She said, then she jogged off towards the main office.

"She looks a bit young to be a councilor." Kevin commented.

Carol laughed. "she technically is, Kate is only fourteen, fifteen tomorrow, but I've never seen anyone work harder for this camp." carol said.

"But I thought you couldn't be councilor until you were eighteen." Joe said.

"She's an exception, this is her third year as a councilor, and her seventh year here, I've known her since she was seven, she's like a daughter to me." Carol explained, smiling at memories of Kate as a camper.

"Wow, that's a long time, but does she have an err, reason for being her?" Nick asked, watching Kate open the main office door.

Carol frowned, "she actually didn't when I first met her, but she does now." Carol said.

"care to explain?" Kevin asked.

Carol sighed, watching some birds fly towards the woods, "When she was eight Kate came here with another little girl she had made friends with. That girl had been taken away from her abusive parents, but she didn't want to come here alone, so arrangements were made for Kate to come along with her. Even when she was young Kate was amazing, she comforted the other campers when they got homesick, and even after her friend moved away Kate continued to return, her parents think the camp is good for her." Carol explained, smiling fondly at memories of Kate throughout the years.

"And why is she here now?" Kevin prompted.

Carol sighed, "About a year ago Kate got involved with a boy named Lucas, he was about two years older than her, on the surface everything was fine, but we found out he was abusive, he even tried to force her to stop going to camp." she explained.

Upon hearing this all three brother frowned, Joe's hands balling into fists. They had been raised to treat women with the most respect and gentleness as they possibly could. If you treated a girl like scum, then you were worse than scum. "But he's gone now?" Nick questioned.

"Well, he comes around here sometimes, but we have guy councilors, like Siggy, who think of Kate as a little sister, they chase him away, they've had to punch him out a few times. Normally I would be against violence, but I don't tolerate anyone who would hurt such a beautiful girl." Carol said, narrowing her eyes. "She's not fully over it, but she's healing, that's what this camp is for, healing old wounds." Carol explained, just as Kate jogged back towards the group.


	4. dinner time

**Ok, to those of you who wanted an update, thank Meredithsays, she's the reason I'm updating now...and if your character isn't in this chapter, I promisce they'll be in the next one! **

Kate smiled brightly and gestured for the boys to follow her, "Ok, since Kevin is your cabin councilor, you'll all be at the same place, so just follow me!" she said, not meeting any of their gazes. She hurried off, the boys striving to keep up with her. They walked out of the main clearing and down a path into the woods, "ok, this is the boy's side of camp, you're in a cabin with Siggy, he'll help you out, set your stuff down, then hurry back, the campers will be here soon and we need to be ready to greet them." she said, mostly to Kevin because he was a councilor. They made their way to the cabin for the fifteen to seventeen year old boys, it was the Knapp Cabin. Kate held open the door and gestured for the boys to go in. The Cabin was large enough to hold 20 people, including the two councilors.

There was a shaggy blonde haired boy stretched out on one of two big beds, obviously for the councilors, her had a baseball cap pulled low over his eyes. Kate grabbed nerf ball off the floor and tossed it at him, causing him to quickly sit up. "Ahh miss Kate, who are these guys?" he asked.

"Siggy it's The Jonas Brothers, Carol already told you about them, now get up, give Kevin his staff shirt and then bring them all back out to the dining hall, campers will be here soon!" She instructed, hurrying out of the cabin.

"Is she always like that?" Joe asked.

"Nah, she just gets stressed on the opening Day, it's a big deal, gotta make a good impression, and her and Carol practically run this place together, so she has a lot of responsibility!" Siggy explained, stretching out and grabbing two black shirts and tossing one to Kevin. "Nick, Joe, pick bunks, Kevin, get changed." he instructed, and the boys scrambled to do what they were told to do.

Twenty minutes later Nick and Joe found themselves sitting in a huge group of campers ranging from ages seven to seventeen. Kate, Siggy, Kevin and a bunch of other councilors were standing up on stage in a line, saying their names. Kevin was talking to three of the girl councilors, and they looked like they were getting along well. One of the three stepped forwards, she had curly chocolate brown hair and eyes the were almost gold, "I'm Hollister, this is my second summer here! It's good to see some familiar faces!" She said happily, waving to the campers, several of whom were waving back enthusiastically.

Then next one stepped forwards, giving everyone the rock on sign, "I'm Liz! This is my second summer as a councilor, Fifth summer here! You know we're gonna have a rockin time!" She yelled. A bunch of the campers cheered for her, she was obviously well known around the camp.

Finally, the third girl standing near Kevin stepped forwards, "I'm Hailey, and this is my first summer here!" Said the girl with wavy brown hair and green eyes.

As soon as the three had introduced themselves they had gone back to whispering with Kevin. "So Kev, anyone tell you about the prank wars yet?" Liz whispered, wiggling her eyebrows and grinning at him.

"No, what are those?" Kevin asked, confusion obvious on his face.

"Well, The girls pull pranks on the guys, the guys try to prank them back, it's a camp wide contests, Carol lets us get as wild as we want as long as there is no nudity!" Hollister exclaimed, shooting Liz and Hailey knowing looks, the guys never beat the girls in the prank wars before, and this summer was not going to be and exception to that.

Soon the entire camp was heading into the dining hall for dinner. Each table had two head councilors and eight campers, but there were no assigned seats. Kevin waved goodbye to the three girls and looked around for an empty table, he spotted a girl sitting alone and went over to her table. He went to sit down, and she glared at him, but he didn't scoot away. Another camper, noticing Kevin sitting with the girl, hurried over to him and sat next to him, quietly whispering to him. "You don't want to sit here, that's Shay, she's bad news, everyone here knows it, even Kate. Shay is likely to punch your face in if you so much as look at her wrong, everyone here is scared of here. Kate sent me here to tell you to move tables, Shay has been here long enough to not need a table councilor. No one even knows why she's here, she's never mentioned her problem" The girl said. Kevin looked over to Kate, who was nodding, indicating that she had, indeed sent the girl over.

He looked back at the girl, she was pretty with wavy blonde hair and striking green eyes. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Gigi." She replied with an honestly friendly smile.

"Well Gigi, tell Kate that I'm going to stay here with Shay." The girl looked at him like he was crazy, but hurried back to Kate and told her what Kevin had said. He could see his brothers turn to give him questioning looks, but he just shrugged. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, Shay not even trying to talk to Kevin. Her long light brown hair hung down like a curtain, hiding her grey eyes. "So Shay, what do you like to do around here?" Kevin asked.

She narrowed her eyes and looked up, glaring at him. "Do NOT talk to me, got it?" she hissed, not caring weather or not he was a councilor. Kevin's eyes went wide and he nodded, staring back at his food and continuing to eat quietly.

As soon as the dinner hour was over Carol got up on a table and grabbed a megaphone, "all right campers, tonight it usual activity. For all you new campers who don't know, it's the mandatory swim test down at the pool, so go back to your cabins and change, then head down to the pool!" She chirped. Everyone exited the dining hall as they were told and headed back to the cabins to change.

Soon Kevin was standing on the pool deck next to a short girl with black hair. She turned to him, "hey, I'm Angela!" she said softy. He smiled.

"I'm Kevin, it's nice to meet you!" he replied.

"No offense, but what's a famous guy like you doing at a camp like this?" she asked, tipping her head to the side and looking at him.

"My mom came here once, and me and my brothers wanted a chance to give back to this place, and a summer off from all the headlines is nice for us." He said, just as Liz walked over.

"Hey Ang, how have you been since last summer?" she questioned, looking at the younger girl.

"Great! I've finally found closure with mom and dad's death, and Greg and Pam are awesome parents!" She replied happily, obviously knowing Liz well.

Suddenly a bunch of people shifted away from the gates, making room for someone to walk through. At first Kevin thought it was Shay, but she was leaning over in the corner, scowling and crossing her arms over her chest. A talk girl with brown hair and blond highlights walked in, flanked by two other girls who seemed to want to be just like that girl. Her green eyes flicked across the pool deck, looking at everyone, before settling on Kevin. She smiled at him, then went over stand by some girl with and extremely small bikini on. "Meredith." Ang and Liz muttered at the same time.


End file.
